Nada más hermoso que el amor
by Any-chan15
Summary: Para el evento de Facebook: Primer intercambio navideño del amigo invisible del grupo Mis Fics IchiRuki/En una relación hay muchos problemas y lo peor de todo es cuando no sabes resolverlos. Mal sumary


**¡Felices fiestas para todos!**

**El mes de diciembre antes me tenía alegre, ahora sinceramente me da igual xDD btw, el título está rociado por el perfume del sarcasmo :D **

**Diclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo (quien a mi opinión hizo los últimos dos capítulos interesantes, enserio pensé que el malo iba a morir y que Ichi pelearía contra Ishida e.e eso sí que sería interesante…)**

**Este fic es ****parte del "Concurso navideño IchiRuki" o algo así (muy mala con los nombres) xDDD es ****mi regalo para mi amigo invisible: Chappy-Kuchiki n.n espero que te guste.**

**Nada más hermoso que el amor**

**Capítulo único**

Cuando comenzaron a salir tenían muchas expectativas sobre su relación. No sabían si se iban a llevar bien del todo, porque cabe admitir que ser amigo de alguien, por más tiempo que pases con esa persona o lo mucho que la conozcas; no te prepara para ser su compañero de vida, en otras palabras: para el noviazgo. Pero ellos lo habían superado, a todas las dificultades y las diferencias, y así lograron tener una relación muy buena. Y ahora que se ponían a pensar en ello, les gustaría poder decir lo mismo de sus amigos. Ichigo y Rukia no tenían la misma relación que Ishida y Orihime, para nada…

Por ejemplo, era sábado en la tarde y mientras todos sus amigos estaban por ahí divirtiéndose ellos se encontraban en la habitación del chico de cabellos naranja, Rukia poniéndose al día con lo "nuevo" del mundo humano mediante revistas para adolescentes mientras comía galletitas que la hermana ya no tan pequeña de Ichigo había preparado. Y éste estaba estudiando para uno de los finales más importantes de su carrera hasta el momento: el de anatomía. Pero para ellos estaba bien compartir el tiempo de esa manera, hasta el silencio les era cómodo. Sin embargo, había algo, un pequeño detalle, que ninguno de los dos podía pasar por alto.

― ¡¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?! ―exclamó Rukia, muy sorprendida por la hora que era. Pronto se volteó para fulminar a Ichigo con su mirada―. Sí serás, te dije que me avisaras cuando fueran las cinco ―le recriminaba mientras salía de su cuerpo y Pyon tomaba su lugar.

Ichigo no dijo nada, seguía concentrado en su lectura mientras mordía la punta de su lapicera. Rukia se cruzó de brazos e intercambió una maliciosa mirada con Pyon, quien entendió al instante lo que ella pretendía y cubrió su boca con sus manos para que su risa no sonara muy alta.

―Aunque pensándolo mejor podría quedarme, y ya sabes…hacer un par de cosas por ti. Si me contestas en los próximos…―miró su celular espiritual, tensando su mirada al notar que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Sentaro y Kiyone reclamándole su regreso―. ¿Diez segundos?

―Sé que no te quedarás, tu jueguito ya no funciona conmigo ―dijo el chico en voz alta―. ¡Quítate, eres molesta! ―protestó cuando Pyon se encimó sobre él para ver qué leía.

―Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas ―dijo la shinigami, parándose en cuclillas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para darle una última mirada a su novio, quien seguía peleando con el alma modificada, ignorándola totalmente―. Entonces, me voy ―anunció, sin saber si fue oída o no, y se fue.

Ichigo empujó con fuerza a Pyon y ésta cayó sobre un costado, quedando recostada en la cama, inmóvil. Los orbes color miel quedaron clavados en la ventana, en donde antes estuvo Rukia, donde ahora no había nada. Se preguntaba cuánto más aguantarían así: viéndose una vez cada quién supiera cuánto tiempo y a penas comunicados por los teléfonos espirituales. Para ser sincero, hacía un par de semanas se había dado cuenta que lo suyo no parecía funcionar a futuro, es decir, cada uno tenía su estilo de vida y ninguno planeaba renunciar a ella.

―Oye, sabes…no soy experta pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, pyon ―dijo el alma modificada, sentándose de un solo movimiento.

Pero él solo se excusó diciendo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando y volvió a sus apuntes, aunque desde que Rukia había puesto un pie en su habitación no había retenido nada de lo que leía, sólo se dedicaba a observarla y grabar cada detalle de ella antes de que se fuera. Y claro que no se lo diría, él no era de esos tipos que tenían gestos románticos o que le decían a su novia que la querían cada dos segundos.

No había tiempo de pensar en ello, el final era dentro de dos días.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al Gotei, más precisamente a su escuadrón, y fue allí cuando recibió las noticias de Sentaro y Kiyone, entre las cuales había una que no se esperaba escuchar jamás. ¿Ukitake se retiraría? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Es más, ¿los capitanes hacían eso, se retiraban? ¿Como un trabajo en el mundo humano?

―Pe-Pero…―dijo con dificultad, tratando de elegir alguna de las preguntas en su cabeza para formularla correctamente―. ¿Quién será el capitán entonces?

Estaba estupefacta y a la vez…triste. Nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría pero tampoco creyó que cuando lo hiciera se sentiría de esa forma, creyó que estaría más feliz, emocionada, que saltaría de la alegría. Sabía que no estaba triste porque su capitán se fuera, sabía que iría de visita y además era un alivio porque no temería perderlo en alguna misión, podría disfrutar de él mucho tiempo más; en verdad estaba triste porque su relación con Ichigo sería más difícil de ahora en más.

―Rukia-chan ―llamó su aún capitán, entrando en la habitación―. Creí que esta noticia te alegraría más ―comentó suavemente.

Ella se apresuró a hacer una reverencia y asegurar que estaba feliz, sin embargo al erguirse podía notarse claramente en su rostro que no era así. El capitán de cabellos blancos sonrió compasivamente, sabía lo que a ella la traía mal, aunque no quisiera decirlo era muy obvio. Pero no la forzaría a hablar de ello, estaba seguro de que cuando Rukia quisiera hablarlo recurriría a él u otra persona. Por el momento, sólo iba a confirmar si ella aceptaba o no el puesto. Y por más problemas que eso le causase ella dio el sí.

―Gracias por su arduo trabajo, los veré mañana ―dijo la Kuchiki, haciendo una reverencia a sus compañeros antes de retirarse. Las horas de trabajo ya habían acabado y si bien no quería ser la primera en irse porque se había saltado todas las horas del día; necesitaba pensar, estar lejos y pensar.

Una vez que llegó a la mansión Kuchiki se deshizo de su uniforme y se dio un buen y largo baño, luego de ello se vistió con un pijama de verano que Ichigo le había comprado, sonrió al recordarlo, él lucía tan avergonzado y repetía que sólo era para que dejara de robarle la ropa a su hermana. Pero ella sabía que lo había hecho porque quiso hacerlo, él era de tener esos pequeños arrebatos de atención hacia ella. Aunque fueran pocos los atesoraba a cada uno.

―Rukia, creí que estabas durmiendo ―dijo un sorprendido Byakuya tras haberla encontrado merodeando en los pasillos―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí ―se apresuró a contestar, aunque fue algo más automático que verdadero.

―Muy bien ―dijo el noble pasándola por al lado, retomando su camino.

Una gotita de sudor cayó por su nuca, hablando de hombres que no demostraban sus emociones…eso hizo un click en su cabeza. Hisana. Su hermana había sido una chica sin habilidades para ser shinigami y aun así Byakuya la había elegido. ¿Cómo fue que pudo mudarse al Gotei trece y renunciar a su vida? Si bien ésta no había sido de lo mejor, el cambiarla seguramente había sido algo que ella debió haber discutido con su hermano.

―Nii-sama ―llamó, armándose de valor. Él volteó, esperando que ella continuara―. ¿Podría consultarte algo?

No era tímida pero si bien su hermano le inspiraba respeto también la intimidaba, en cierta forma. Luego de contarle toda la historia, un serio Byakuya observaba las flores de cerezos, cerradas en la noche. En silencio. Cosa que estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa a la Kuchiki menor.

― ¿Qué dijo Kurosaki? ¿Él está de acuerdo en esto, no propuso él venir aquí? ―consultó, luego de aparentemente haber analizado toda la situación.

Rukia se tensó, tal vez habría sido buena idea haberlo hablado primero con Ichigo, hasta su hermano parecía creer que eso era lo mejor. Por un segundo se sintió una completa tonta, pero al final le confesó a su hermano que él era la primera persona con la que hablaba al respecto y le dijo el por qué, sorprendiéndolo.

―Hisana y yo…―el Kuchiki parecía bastante incómodo y en verdad lo estaba, no creía que nunca hablaría de eso con alguien; su pasado con su amada esposa no era algo por lo que muchos preguntaran―. Nos conocimos en circunstancias diferentes y teníamos la ventaja de que ambos vivíamos en la Sociedad de Almas, pedirle que viniera aquí no era tanto como lo de ustedes. Si bien puedes vivir como humana o él como shinigami, es diferente. Hay mucho en juego por eso deben decidirlo juntos ―suspiró cruzándose de brazos, la idea de que su hermana se fuera le molestaba pero no la detendría, ya se lo había imaginado cuando ellos comenzaron a salir.

Byakuya sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él y abrió los ojos, observando a Rukia, quien tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó.

―N-no es nada…―respondió la shinigami, apartando su mirada―. _Yo creí que me contaría la historia de amor entre él y Hisana-nee-sama. _

Luego de aquella "encantadora" charla, ambos se fueron a dormir, a la expectativa de qué es lo que sucedería, no faltaba mucho tiempo y Rukia debía tomar una gran decisión ya que en dos días podría ser su nombramiento como capitán del terceroavo escuadrón.

Los patios de la universidad eran mucho más grandes que los de la preparatoria, recién ahora lo notaba, aunque eso no importaba porque ellos se la pasaban más en la azotea que en otro lugar. No habían perdido esa costumbre. Observó a sus compañeros de siempre: Mizuiro, Keigo, Inoue y Chad. Faltaban Ishida y Tatsuki, quienes se habían ido a estudiar en escuelas especializadas para sus respectivas carreras, mientras que ellos aún seguían juntos.

― ¿Entonces hoy todos vienen a cenar a casa? ―escuchó decir a Orihime, al menos no tenía que preguntar de qué estaban hablando. Cuando se sentó al lado de la voluptuosa chica, ésta le sonrió―. ¿Tú también vendrás, Kurosaki-kun? Deberías traer a Rukia-chan, hace mucho que no la veo ―comentó apesadumbrada, extrañaba a su amiga.

―La enana vino ayer, no creo que hoy vuelva a hacerlo. Así que…

―Irás tú a visitarla, ¿verdad? Qué atento, Kurosaki-kun ―le interrumpió la joven de cabellos naranja, tomando su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su sonrojo ante la idea que se había formado en su cabeza, poniendo a Rukia como la princesa encerrada en una torre y a Ichigo como el príncipe que iba a buscarla.

Keigo hizo desaparecer esa idea al abrazarla desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras le decía que Ichigo no era un novio atento y que por eso Rukia debía venir al mundo humano si quería verlo. El chico le hizo un desprecio a su amigo, alejándolo de Orihime poniendo un pie sobre su rostro y luego empujándolo fuerte.

―Eres molesto, deja de decir estupideces ―se quejó, claramente enfadado―. Ella sabe que no tengo tiempo para estar de acá para allá, ya suficiente que sigo cumpliendo mi trabajo de shinigami sustituto.

Pero ese comentario no logró más que provocar más regaños por parte del castaño, quien le recriminaba no merecer a la Kuchiki. En medio de eso, Inoue trataba de parar la pelea, sin ser escuchada, ni siquiera por los otros dos masculinos presentes que parecían ajenos a la situación que los rodeaba.

― ¿Te parece bien si vamos a este lugar a conocer mujeres? ―decía Mizuiro, enseñándole fotos de un bar a Chad, quien simplemente asentía y seguía comiendo―. ¿Tú qué dices Keigo? ―preguntó volteando sobre sí, viendo que sus amigos dejaban de pelear e Inoue respiraba aliviada.

―Por mí está bien, será el sábado, ¿no? Ichigo también debería venir, su relación no va a durar mucho después de todo ―se burló, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca.

― ¡Ya para, Kurosaki-kun! ―pidió Inoue jalando a Ichigo de un brazo.

En las semanas de finales todos estaban muy ocupados estudiando y eso era en verdad estresante, por eso apreciaban esos cortos momentos en los que podían reunirse y hablar de cualquier cosa. Aunque esta vez al chico de cabellos naranja no se le hizo muy agradable la conversación, no creía que su relación con Rukia le incumbiera más que a ellos dos por eso no le gustaba que alguien más metiera sus narices en ella. Si tenían problemas, los arreglarían. Y ninguna de esas dos cosas le incumbía a alguien más. Pero algo útil había hecho Keigo, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿estaría su relación pasando por un problema?

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, era algo aburrido y tedioso en cierta forma, sobretodo ahora que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, de no ser por la voluptuosa chica sentada a su lado hasta lo habrían regañado por no contestarle al profesor. Luego de que aquella tortura acabara, acompañó a Inoue hasta el camino a un costado del río, donde ella tomaba un camino diferente para llegar a su casa, agradeció enserio el silencio de la joven en vez de acusadoras opiniones sobre que él era un mal novio.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki-kun ―dijo Orihime, saludándolo con un movimiento de mano, a lo que él le respondió con la misma seña. La de orbes grisáceos le sonrió y avanzó un par de pasos pero antes de cruzar la calle volteó hacia el chico, quien se la quedó mirando intrigado por lo que le sucedía, ¿se habría olvidado algo? ―. Incluso si es Kurosaki-kun, no podré perdonarlo si llega a lastimar a mi amiga. Cuida bien a Kuchiki-san, ¿de acuerdo? ―. Y entonces retomó su camino velozmente.

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras, jamás habría esperado eso de ella. ¿Acaso tan mal se veía la situación? No se veían seguido, ni hablaban mucho pero eso no era tan malo, ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer y no eran dos chiquillos que no podían entenderlo y demandaban a cada momento la atención del otro. Rascó sus cabellos con una mano y volteó a ver el río, pintado de naranja por el atardecer. ¿Sería que ella pensaba de la misma forma que él? Nunca se lo había preguntado, simplemente lo asumió. ¿La estaría lastimando?

Llegó a su casa irritado, aquella culpa que comenzaba a florecer en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo, se había recriminado ser un inmaduro cuando quería dejar de estudiar y pasar el tiempo con Rukia cuando ella estaba allí, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor: para eso era que ella iba, para estar con él. Y de tonto él se ponía a hacer otras cosas, en verdad tratando de no ser inmaduro lo fue. Pero entonces por qué ella no le decía nada, ¡debía decirle cómo se sentía! Él no era ningún adivino. ¿O sería capaz que a ella no le importaba en absoluto y disfrutaba su sola presencia? Eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentir peor…

Una patada lo volvió a la realidad, tuvo que llevar su mano a la mandíbula y frotársela para aliviar la punzada de dolor que aquello le produjo. Levantó su mirada, furioso, hacia su padre. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de ser un viejo lunático, pero ese día quería golpear a alguien, gritarle, lo que sea, quería desquitar su frustración.

― ¡Oh, Masaki! ―gritó el hombre, corriendo hacia el cartel de su esposa―. ¡Te he fallado, Masaki, mira que irrespetuoso que se volvió nuestro hijo! ¿Qué? ―dijo apoyando su oído contra el cartel―. Vamos, no lo defiendas, mira cómo me está mirando ―se quejó señalando a Ichigo.

El muchacho tenía una gotita de sudor en su nuca, esa loca manía que había agarrado su padre de hablarle al cartel era algo deprimente. Parecía que se sentía muy solo desde que Yuzu y Karin habían entrado en la preparatoria y pasaban menos tiempo en casa. Se levantó dispuesto a irse e ignorarlo, sabiendo que si llegaba a abrir la boca seguramente lo mandaría al demonio, por más lastimoso que se viera para él seguía siendo sólo su viejo loco.

―Tu padre cada vez está más chiflado ―se burló Rukia, en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de la escena que Isshin estaba haciendo. Ichigo se le quedó mirando, absorto, ella estaba ahí…dos días seguidos, ¿por qué eso lo ponía enojado? Rukia dejó de reír cuando lo observó, y frunció levemente el entrecejo―. ¿Te pasa algo?

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo tomando su mano y apresurándose en subir a su cuarto, con ella a rastras, ignorando los comentarios de su padre.

―Oye, idiota, para ―dijo Rukia, zafándose del agarre luego de subir las escaleras―. Eres un bruto, Ichigo ―protestó―. Y bien, ¿qué te sucede? ―interrogó mientras entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

Él no sabía por dónde empezar, primero no quería quedar como un idiota inmaduro y segundo no quería descargar en ella, toda su ira generada por la frutración que sentía y la Kuchiki no parecía motarlo. Rukia lo veía ir y venir de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. Casi siempre era muy intuitiva en esos casos pero ahora en su cabeza solo estaba el tema de su ascenso y cómo él se lo tomaría.

―Oye, ―la shinigami pegó un respingo al ser tomada por sorpresa por el chico, quien resultó estar muy cerca suyo.

No pudo hablar ya que él la miraba de una forma tan profunda que la cautivaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía doler su corazón, sus ojos reflejaban una mala noticia. Kurosaki tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con una necesidad agobiante, sintiendo cómo era correspondido. Los dedos femeninos masajeaban su cabello y la lengua de su novia luchaba con la suya. Incluso cuando necesitaron aire él solo la dejó tomar un par de bocanadas. La besaba lentamente, uno, dos, tres besos. No quería separarse de ella y Rukia no iba a hacerlo. Nunca creyó que la idea de morir por falta de aire al ser besada le agradaba tanto. Pero incluso con eso se sentía intranquila.

―Ichi...―susurró mientras tomaba un poco de aire al separarse escasos centímetros de la boca masculina. Él gruñó como respuesta, muy concentrado en su labor―. Para...para...―pidió, sin embargo ni sus propias manos le obedecían y seguían recorriendo no sólo la cabeza del chico sino también su espalda, su pecho, sus bien marcados abdominales.

―No. ―Dijo él, determinantemente mientras la tumbaba en la cama y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.  
>Rukia sonrió entre besos, le encantaba cuando él tomaba la iniciativa y su necia terquedad no la dejaba salirse con la suya. Le encantaba ser sumisa en esas ocaciones.<br>El chico comenzó a quitarle la ropa con una delicadeza que a ella le quemaba. Ambos se vieron sumergidos en sus emociones, olvidando por ese momento todos los problemas y en sí, todo el mundo.

Ahora eran sólo ellos dos.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando observaba a Rukia dormir, ella había terminado agotada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ese día era de entrenamiento en su escuadrón, no podía reprocharle nada. Además, él era muy salvaje cuando se dejaba llevar. La tomó y colocó medio cuerpo femenino encima de su pecho, la abrazó y respiró el aroma que transmitía su cabello, eso lo calmaba y a la vez lo hacía sentir un imbécil. En vez de discutir los problemas en su relación había caido presa de su encanto y habían terminado haciendo el amor.

―Ichi, ¿no puedes dormir? ―preguntó la chica, sentandose y estirando los brazos, dejando a Ichigo solo la imágen de su espalda desnuda.

―No, es por lo que te quería hablar... ―Creí que querías...bueno, esto ―dijo aún sin voltear ni moverse de donde estaba―. A decir verdad...―apretó sus ojos fuertemente, dándose valor para decírselo, sabía que eso no le gustaría―. Yo también tengo algo que decirte: me ofrecieron el puesto de capitán de mi escuadrón ―dijo lo más rápido que pudo y luego apretó sus labios, no queriendo que salga ni una palabra más.

El silencio reinó, ella tenía miedo de voltear, así que sus suposiciones eran correctas: a él tampoco le agradaba el poco tiempo que tenían juntos y esto sólo lo agravaría. Pero ella siempre lo elegiría a él. Observó las blamcas sábanas que cubrían sus cuerpos y sonrió, quería ser suya sin importar si eso significaba renunciar a todo su mundo. Iba a decírselo cuando escuchó que él hizo un sonido de burla.

―Pues, felicidades. Aceptarás, ¿no? Me alegro, enserio, así podrás irte y no volver de una vez por todas. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Los orbes amatistas estaban abiertos de par en par, ¿qué había sido eso? Sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impidió primero hablar y para cuando se dio vuelta a encararlo él se volteó y le dio la espalda.

―Primero teniente, ahora capitán. Espero que sea cierto porque si sólo no quieres venir más deberías decirlo y no ir inventando esas cosas.

Cada palabra era como un corte profundo en su corazón y también en su orgullo, ¿que lo estaba inventando? ¿Acaso no creía que ella se lo merecía? Iba a tratar de aclararlo, sabía que él estaba dolido también y por eso era hiriente...agachó su cabeza y apretó la sábana con sus manos, debía dejar de justificarlo, las cosas eran como eran. En silencio se acostó a su lado y se acurrucó contra su espalda, luego de un momento apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él y le dijo cuánto lo amaba para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, levantarse e irse. Sabiendo que quizá jamás volvería a pisar esa habitación de nuevo.

― ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ―gritaron al unísono tres voces desde el interior del salón número trescientos cincuenta y seis, del departamento de medicina. El habérselo contado a Inoue no parecía ya una buena idea, en pocos momentos de que ella lo supiera el resto de sus amigos se encontraba allí.

―Ichigo. ―Todos callaron cuando Chad habló―. Eres un idiota.

Frunció su ceño pero no pudo discutirle, más bien le hizo un desprecio y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa para poder apoyar su rostro en su mano. Ya sabía eso, no dejaba de recriminárselo a él mismo. Pero estaba enojado en ese momento, por eso las palabras habían salido por sí solas.

―En verdad, Kurosaki-kun, no puedo creerlo. Justo ahora es cuando Rukia-chan necesita más su apoyo y tú vas y le dices eso, que desconsiderado. La verdad ni siquiera quiero hablarte ahora ―dijo Inoue, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y su siempre lizo ceño se encontraba fruncido. Los chicos le dieron la razón asintiendo.

―Bueno, ¿y sólo vinieron aquí a decirme eso? ―protestó.

―Rukia-chan…pobre de ella ―lloriqueaba Keigo, haciendo raras señas con sus manos.

―La verdad vinimos a escuchar toda la historia, creo que debes tener tus motivos para querer terminar con ella de esa forma ―acotó Mizuiro, haciendo que el rostro del de cabellos naranja resbalara de su mano, la cual cayó sobre la mesa, ¿terminar? Ellos no habían terminado―. Deja de mirarme así, sé que no lo dijiste pero eso es lo que se entiende, ¿no?

Ahora era a él a quien le daban la razón los demás.

Kurosaki se quedó estupefacto, ¿había terminado con Rukia? Eso comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza, también las palabras de Chad sobre que era un idiota. Y ahora, repasando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, comenzaba a creer que lo era. Se paró de repente, haciendo que sus compañeros retrocedieran, y se fue del salón pidiéndole a Inoue que lo cubra. Todos se miraron entre sí y rieron, era sorprendente lo lento que era su amigo para esas cosas.

―Me alegro que nos haya dicho, al menos está a tiempo de repararlo ―comentó aliviada Inoue.

― ¿Tú crees? ―dijo un dudoso Mizuiro, Chad también la miraba con la misma duda.

―Claro que sí, ―afirmó sonriente―, cuando amas a alguien y te peleas, por más fea que sea esa pelea, terminas por perdonarlo porque hasta eso amas de él.

―Eso no tiene sentido ―dijo Keigo acariciando la cabeza de la chica, quien infló sus mejillas y se quejó de que sí lo tenía.

El día transcurrió con más velocidad de la esperada, pero era un día sin sentido. Sin el otro nada tenía sentido.  
>Se sentó en el borde de su cama, las luces de toda la casa ya estaban apagadas y el silencio invadía cada rincón.<p>

El shinigami sustituto había vuelto hacía media hora de la Sociedad de Almas, había ido a encontrar a Rukia y disculparse porque no quería perderla, nunca fue su intención el terminar en la pelea anterior, pero al parecer hasta la misma Rukia había entendido eso, después de todo no tenía otro motivo para rehusarse a verlo.

Se recostó en la cama, dejando salir un largo suspiro que no supo de donde venía; se sentía vacío. Toda su habitación lucía vacía sin ella, allí compartieron tantas cosas...la recordaba usando su armario como cama, olgazaneando mientras leía revitas, dibujando, metiendo gente sin su permiso. Para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sonriendo, ahora entendía que esos eran los recuerdos más felices que tenía y quería formar más.

Miró al techo como en aquella vez, cuando solo tenía quince años, y deseó que nuevamente apareciera una mariposa y luego una chica vestida de negro que portaba una katana. Pero no se conformaría con cualquier chica, la quería a ella, a la que había cambiado su vida.

En el Gotei comenzaron a correr muchos rumores antes de que las horas laborales terminaran, todos muy exagerados pero siempre referidos a su persona y a cierto chico con cabello de color naranja.

Sabía que había hecho mal en no querer recibirlo pero estaba muy enojada y ofendida, Ichigo le había dado donde más le dolía: en su orgullo. Hasta estuvo al punto de querer llorar y lo detestó por eso, ella era una shinigami, una teniente y futuro capitán, pero sobretodo era una Kuchiki, y había querido llorar cuando el chico le dijo esas hirientes palabras...ya era tarde para arreglarlo. Muy tarde. Ya había tomado su decisión. Y con ese pensamiento en mente y el corazón en la garganta, se durmió.

Ambos aparecieron en el sueño del otro, creando nuevas escenas y/o apareciendo en viejos recuerdos. Era como una auto-tortura...o mejor dicho una prueba que su propio subconciente les hacía a ellos mismos para demostrarle todo lo que tenía y todo lo que podrían perder.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron de golpe, notando la claridad de la luz del sol y la auscencia de Rukia a su lado, podía jurar que había estado allí entre sus brazos. Ese día era su último examen final del año y no podía importarle menos eso, tomó un bolso y comenzó a meter mucha ropa en él. Pero luego se detuvo, ¿qué hacía? No necesitaría todo eso...

―Ichi-nii el desayuno...―Yuzu entró sin golpear, como acostumbraba, y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero aún así sonrió―. Desayuna con nosotros una ultima vez, ¿sí?

El chico se acercó a ella y la despeinó. Siempre tuvo miedo de irse y dejarla con el viejo demente y Karin, pero ahora que la veía sabía que ya no debía cuidarla, ya no era una niña.

―Vendré de visita, tonta. Tampoco es como si fuera a morir ―dijo mientras la castaña lloraba. Sí, irían de visita, cuando fuera que pudiesen. Verían a todos cambiar mientras ellos seguirían iguales, eso si Rukia así lo quería.

La Kuchiki se miró al espejo, su uniforme lucía perfecto. Levantó y sostuvo en sus manos su tira de teniente, ese día daría un paso adelante. Sería un capitán, pertenecería a la alta elite del Gotei y aun así estaba triste. Eso le frustraba, ella no era de esas chicas que dependían de un hombre como para ponerse de aquella forma. Había hecho lo correcto, había tomado la decisión correcta, no podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle a Ichigo que fuera allí y viviera con ella, que renunciara a la vida normal y tranquila que siempre quiso. Pero era tan difícil separarse de él, pese a que aún no habían terminado sentía como si así fuera y mejor que se hiciera a esa idea, después de todo él ya lo había dejado muy claro. E irónicamente seguía siendo Ichigo la persona que quería ver allí.

―Rukia-chan ―llamó Ukitake golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

― ¡Sí, ya voy!

Se apresuró a tomar su nota de ascenso y guardarla en su hakama, luego guardó en un estuche su tira de teniente y se vio por última vez en el espejo. Luego de ese día, su reflejo siempre portaría un haori blanco.

En el salón de reuniones, todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban formados como acostumbraban, observándola entrar por las grandes puertas y eso en algún momento la habría puesto nerviosa pero ahora poco le importaba todo. Llegó hasta frente del capitán comandante, quien le guiñó un ojo y preguntó si estaba lista, ella quería decirle que no, quería salir corriendo de allí e ir a buscar a Ichigo y obligarle a estar con ella. Lo amaba y necesitaba. Pero él no sentía lo mismo y no se puede controlar el corazón. Asintió y dio su afirmativa luego de salir de sus cavilaciones.

Kyoraku comenzó saludando a los presentes y agachándose un poco para que le entregara el estuche con la tira de teniente, pero algo lo interrumpió: los guardas de la puerta atravezando esta con una fuerza descomunal, terminando inconcientes en el suelo. Y por detrás de ellos aparecía el shinigami sustituto.

―Que no puedo entrar, no me hagan reír. ¡Rukia, me vas a escuchar quieras o...!―pero no pudo seguir ya que vio la angustia y el alivio reflejados en los ojos amatistas, y a la chica corriendo hacia él.

―Ichigo…―se quitó de frente el Comandante, quien se irguió y sonrió a su compañero, quien hizo lo mismo y se disculpó por las acciones de la futura capitana.

―Dejemos que los niños hablen ―dijo Kyoraku sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

―Que atrevimiento…―susurró Nanao, siendo oída por el comandante quien se lanzó sobre ella, atrapándola en sus brazos, diciéndole que por más amargada que fuera él la seguía queriendo, haciéndola enojar.

Con respecto a los demás capitanes y tenientes, sólo se quedaron observando la escenita de esos dos, y el único que pareció percatarse de aquello fue Ichigo, quien se sintió incómodo por ello pero una vez Rukia frente suyo no pudo evitar ponerse serio. Lo que le iba a decir no era fácil pero ya había tomado su decisión, por eso estaba allí, para que ella pudiera convertirse en capitana sin tener que pensar en su relación.

― ¡Tú, malnacido bastardo! ―dijo la shinigami, dandole una patada voladora en la cabeza―. Yo debería decir eso, porque tú vas a escucharme. No me importa si tengo que elegir entre un mundo u otro, quiero estar contigo. Y si no viniste a decirme exáctamente lo mismo voy a matarte ―sentenció de una forma escalofriante.

El chico la veía desde el suelo, sorprendido. Creyó que ella estaba destruida, aunque era un idiota. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki después de todo.

―Al diablo con eso, no quiero tener que esperar para verte, quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo. Cómo debería decir esto…―dijo rascándose el cabello con una mano, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido―. Rukia yo…

―Lo sé ―le interrumpió, sonriente―. Sé qué quieres decirme, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, él agradeciéndole el no tener que decir cursiladas y ella agradeciéndole el estar allí presente.

―Pero deberás besarme igual ―dijo la Kuchiki sin dejar lugar a protestas, aunque él no iba a dárselas de todos modos.

Se agachó un poco y la tomó de la cintura para besarla, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y ambos unieron sus bocas en un suave beso, cargado de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos quería expresar con palabras. Olvidándose del lugar y las miradas, Ichigo levantó a Rukia, grave error, tuvo que separarse cuando algo duro hizo que ambos soltaran un quejido.

― ¿Qué demonios, Rukia? ―se quejó el chico, bajándola.

―Ah, es esto…―dijo ella sacando la cajita que contenía la tira de teniente del terceroavo escuadrón. Lo abrió en medio de ambos, haciendo que los dos recordaran donde estaban y por qué. Se voltearon avergonzados, observando cómo en verdad nadie los estaba mirando sino hablando entre ellos.

Kyoraku fue el primero en notarlos y en festejar su reconciliación, luego invitó a Rukia a colocarse nuevamente en su lugar para proseguir con el nombramiento y ella se apresuró a ir allí. Pero antes, no sabiendo qué hacer con la cajita, se la entregó al chico de cabellos naranja, quien se puso a un costado a observar.

No fue la gran cosa, al menos para él, tan sólo le dijeron unas palabras, una especie de arenga, y luego le colocaron el haori. Nadie aplaudió sino que todos se acercaron a darle sus felicitaciones a la joven Kuchiki, varios bromeaban de que el clan Kuchiki estaba invadiendo los altos mandos ya que ahora había dos capitanes con ese apellido, difícil de cómo nombrarlos ahora.

―Oh, Rukia-chan, debes elegir a tu teniente ―dijo Ukitake, haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera en alerta―. Debe ser alguien de tu confianza y con quien te lleves realmente bien, porque pasarás mucho tiempo con él o ella; además debe de ser muy habilidoso y recuerda que tiene que tener su shikai desarrollado.

―Sí, ya lo hablé con los que miembros del escuadrón que poseen un shikai, creo que elegiré a Terry Terap…

― ¡Lo siento por ese tal Terry pero el puesto ya está ocupado! ―dijo el shinigami de cabellos naranja acercándose, con la tira de teniente bien amarrada al brazo derecho―. Así que felicidades a mí, soy teniente. Así que enana más te vale comenzar a explicarme cómo funciona esto.

Varios de los presentes rieron y otros le dieron sus felicitaciones al auto proclamado teniente, ignorando completamente a la nueva capitana quien renegaba en que ella jamás se lo dio al puesto.

Así las cosas fueron como sucedieron, sin darse cuenta pasaron de no tener tiempo ni de verse a estar todos los días juntos, trabajando codo a codo, yendo a misiones juntos o siendo reprendidos por Kyoraku, quien si bien les tenía paciencia había cosas que no podía dejar pasar como Comandante.

― ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Ichigo y a Rukia-chan? ―preguntó Keigo bebiendo un poco de café.

―Quién sabe, pero al menos están juntos. ¿No es eso lo que importa? ―dijo Mizuiru, sin quitar la vista de su teléfono, mensajeándose con su actual novia.

Keigo sonrió y le dio la razón.

Lo más importante es estar con la persona que más quieres, superando los obstáculos y dificultades juntos, sin dejar que éstos superen el amor y la confianza. Porque no hay nada más hermoso que el amor.

― ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo tener novia?! ―lloriqueó el castaño, abrazando a su amigo quien por poco y dejaba caer su celular.

―Ya, ya, entendí. Quítate de una vez ―dijo con paciencia el de cabellos negros.

―Que mal amigo, no sé cómo tú puedes tener novia.

Eso era triste, estar sentado en un Starbucks con uno de tus amigos a los veintidós años lamentándote que no tienes novia y no hacer nada por conseguirlo. Aunque…quien espera es recomenzado, no hay que apresurar las cosas. Todo llegará y cuando lo haga, sólo deberás asegurarte que nada interponga su camino.

**Fin.**

**Nunca puedo hacer un final decente. En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n sobretodo a ti Chappy-Kuchiki! Extrañamente y a pesar de ser mi más dura crítica ever: me gustó cómo quedó o3o es extreño…**

**Si les gustó dejen review n.n/**

**Ja-ne**


End file.
